Child-Like
by arizona4ever
Summary: Callie goes grocery shopping with Arizona. One-shot, fluff. Early in their relationship


Sometimes I can't get over how child-like Arizona is. I mean, I thought I knew what I was getting into with her heeleys and butterfly scrub cap. I have never been so wrong.

Arizona is in her thirties. I know, because of our job alone, that she knows some of the worst things that go on in the world. She has seen death an unimaginable number of times, of children who have yet to even really begin living.

Then, there was the loss of her brother. From the few things she's told me about him, I know they were incredibly close. He was the first person she came out to, and stood by her side through all the grief that was given to her for being gay. His loss still affects her today, and always will.

Life has thrown a lot at the woman before me. She's known loss, and she's known hatred. I've always been a supporter of gay rights myself, but until I came out as bisexual, I never realized how much hate is still in the world. When someone makes a snide remark, or gives us a disgusted look, it's all I can do to not pummel the person. It hurts. A lot. However, she always remains calm in those situations, and helps me ignore the hate that she has become used to.

In those moments, I can hardly imagine coming out at such a young age and having to handle this hate for so long. It makes me marvel at what a strong person she is. That she is so confident in herself, and in us, that she has no doubts that what we are is right. When people say we're an abomination, or not natural, I get a little flustered. In those situations, she always grabs my hand and makes me look her in the eyes. Just by seeing the love and confidence reflected in her eyes reminds me just how right we are. That I have never experienced anything so natural before in my life. She makes the hate bearable.

Yet despite the hate and the loss, Arizona is a five-year old. I mean...don't get me wrong, she's extremely hot and very sexy, but she acts like a five-year old. Her outlook on life still seems so innocent, even though she's experienced the pain of the universe. Her perkiness and happy attitude make even the cloudiest of these Seattle days bright and sunny. When she smiles with those dimples, and her eyes sparkle with mischief, I can't help but wonder what trick or shenanigans she has up her sleeves.

She makes the most boring things fun. I always hated going grocery shopping. It was always the most tedious of errands that I would always wait to do until I had absolutely no food left in the house. That's what we're doing now. Her child-like antics make me pause in the cereal aisle and contemplate exactly how amazing she is to be so carefree and loving despite what she knows.

She stops what she was doing, noticing me staring at her with a look of awe on my face. She smiles, tilting her head to the side, giving me a curious glance. I shake out of my reverie and smile at her. She brightens up, giving her dimples full force. She giggles and comes skipping up to the cart and tosses the box of Captain Crunch into the cart. I shake my head and laugh.

"What's so funny, Calliope?" she asks me, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Nothing. I just can't remember the last time I had Captain Crunch. I think I might have been eight," I say with a smile.

She just smiles and sticks out her tongue. "I happen to like sugary breakfast cereals. Plus, I like the colors." She turns her back to me and kicks out her heels and rolls away. Before she rounds the corner, she shoots me a mischievous smile. I laugh to myself and hurry after her.

I round the corner and go to turn down the next aisle, but I don't see her. I stop in a moment of confusion, when she pops out from behind the cardboard holding a special on Oreos. I jump, and hit her on the arm out of surprise. She laughs hysterically, and people passing give us weird glances. I can't help but join in her laughing. After we calm down enough, we split up to finish the shopping quicker. We make a bet on who can get done first and meet at the check-out counter. I hurry away in search of bread, Spaghetti-O's, pasta and Prego.

I get all I need, and start to rush towards the front of the store. I give a triumphant shout when I see she isn't there yet, earning an odd glance from the people already in line. I hover near the side, waiting for Arizona to come charging up. I wait five minutes before I give up and decide to go find her. I make my way to the frozen food section (she was supposed to be getting pizza and desserts) where I find her standing in front of the ice cream section with a serious look on her face and her hands over-flowing with toppings. I roll my eyes and make my way towards her.

When she notices me, she gives me a smile and dumps the food into the cart and returns to staring at the freezer.

"What kind of ice cream sounds good for tonight?" she asks without looking at me. I turn my attention to the freezer as well, pondering her question.

After a bit of thought I decide. "Why not just stick with some classic chocolate ice cream?" I ask her, knowing she's a huge fan of chocolate. She smiles at me and nods in agreement, opening the door and grabbing the tub of chocolate ice cream. When she puts in the cart, I just start to take in exactly what all she's put in there.

"Really Arizona!? Three cans of whipped cream?" I ask her shaking my head in disbelief. I also notice the jar of cherries, the bottles of caramel, chocolate and strawberry syrup. Well...I can't deny, I'm starting to look forward to plopping onto the couch with our big sundaes while watching a movie.

She just shrugs her shoulders and gives me a devious smile. I laugh. "You really are like a little kid. Just can't get enough of the sweets..." I tell her as we start to make our way to the check out. She just continues to smile at me while we put the food up on the belt. The cashier starts to bag our stuff, and I go to grab the cart to start pushing it to the car waiting outside. Arizona cuts me off, grabbing hold of cart so she's the one steering it to the car. I just stare at her, and she stops and leaning in close to my ear with a smug smile on her face.

"I wasn't planning on using the toppings on my ice cream..." she whispers into my ear, her voice dropping lower an octave. She pulls away quickly and takes off before I can regain my composure at her confession. I look up in time to see her running with the cart to gain speed before hopping onto it and riding it to the car. I laugh to myself, before chasing after her, more anxious than ever to get home and find out exactly what she plans to put the toppings on.

Yup, Arizona may _act_ like a five-year old sometimes, but like I said, she's a very hot and sexy woman _all _the time.

**_A_****/N: Just a little bit of fluff, I like happy Calzona... Early in their relationship (season 6 maybe?)**


End file.
